miraculous_the_golden_ages_razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: The Golden Ages. She is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France and a budding fashion designer. With the Ladybug Miraculous, when inhabited by Tikki, Marinette transforms into the superheroine Ladybug, gaining the power of creation to stop Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains. Appearance Physical appearance Marinette is a half French (by her father's side) and half Chinese (by her mother's side) teenage girl with medium-length darkish-blue hair with some blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails and bluebell eyes.4748 She also has light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. She is also shown to stand at an average height. Civilian attire Marinette wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. She wears eyeliner around her eyes and sports black earrings that also serve as her Miraculous when Tikki inhabits them. She often wears a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder. As Ladybug As Ladybug, her hair becomes a slightly darker shade of blue. She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. According to Marinette in "Marinette's Double Life", her suit is made out of indestructible fabric. When not in use, she keeps her yo-yo around her hips with a red string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's wings when it's flying. In her aqua form, the tips of Aqua Ladybug's ponytails are light pink, and her ribbons are pink, long, and fin-like. The pattern of her suit is lightly outlined fish scales, some of the scales colored black in a similar fashion to her usual spots. Her collar is a light blue fin, and the bottom of the suit at the feet has swimfins, the blades of the swimfins colored light pink near the feet and light blue at the end. The lines within the blades include tiny, circular glowing white lights. Also, she has a belt made from light blue fins above her hips with the front of it having a red circular surface like the Ladybug Miraculous, including the five dots, while having a light blue outline around it. In her ice form, on her head, Ladybug wears a tiara headband with three white diamond-shaped ice shards at the top. Her collar has a fluffy white edge, and the red area on her suit has a pale-colored flower design. From the middle of her lower arms and lower legs, she has gloves and boots that have fluffy white edges. In particular, her boots have white edges around the soles and thin white ice skating blades attached to them. Also, she has an ice shard-comprised belt above her hips with the front of it having a red circular surface like the Ladybug Miraculous, including the five dots, while having a white outline around it and her spots switch from circles to hexagons. In her fire form, the bottom part of her mask is fire yellow. and the red area on her suit has a fire-like design. Going from her suit to her hands and feet are red, orange and yellow. She can also add fireballs to her hands. She also wears a golden belt with a symbol of the Ladybug Miraculous in the middle. She also gains yellow hairbands. In her winged form, Ladybug gains butterfly-like wings and butterfly-like designs on her suit. In her forest form, the front of Ladybug's hair is green. She gains forest-like designs on her suit and also gains black leggings. She gains a leave belt with a symbol of the Ladybug Miraculous in the middle. In her lunar form, Ladybug gains a space helmet. She gains a white collar going down which had a symbol of the Ladybug Miraculous at the intersection, connecting to her white belt. Her outer legs and arms become a shining white. Personality Marinette is a bit awkward, sweet, outgoing, joyful, and clumsy girl who loves fashion, her friends, family, and her crush, Adrien Agreste. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Marinette struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. In a situation, she deems urgent, like doing something for Adrien or losing something that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous, awkward, and quick to panic. She's very helpful and is willing to help those who have insecurities, such as; Juleka Couffaine who thought she had a "class photo curse" and Marc Anciel who was too afraid to share his creative writing. However, opposed to that strength, Marinette herself losses confidence just by approaching her crush, Adrien, when in contact with a really big celebrity, or if she thinks others do greater success compared to herself. Marinette cares deeply for other people, usually putting their feelings and interests even before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she has her limits, such as in "The Evillustrator" when she gets irritated with Chloé Bourgeois to the point that she refuses to continue guarding her from the Evillustrator as Ladybug. Marinette can act impulsively and irrationally at times, as shown when she tried to deflect the false accusation of "stealing" Chloé's bracelet onto others who are also innocent. She also expresses jealousy whenever other girls such as Chloé or Lila Rossi flirt with Adrien, sometimes causing her to act irrationally, even abusing her powers as Ladybug to keep them away. However, she tends to learn from her mistakes and become a more open-minded, understanding person. Although she is absent-minded and acts before thinking at times, Marinette is clever, showing when she hid her signature in her hat when Chloé stole her design, thus exposing her. Furthermore, she is willing to do a number of risky tasks in order to protect her identity and image, like stealing Adrien's phone in "Copycat" to erase an embarrassing message she accidentally left on it. Thanks to her confidence as Ladybug, she's gotten more calm and comfortable around Adrien as herself, like as seen in "Gorizilla" when she helps him get away from a swarm of fans and talks to him more fluently. In "Frightningale", according to Clara Nightingale, Marinette has a pure heart. Adrien also claims that she is funnier than Ladybug. She also takes her image and Miraculous powers as Ladybug very seriously, getting annoyed at Chloé playing her alter ego in Clara Nightingale’s music video and becoming a little angered in "Anansi" when Nora doubted her abilities. Also in "Queen Wasp", when she got angry at Chloé as Ladybug for using her powers to create a fake accident which could have led to a serious one. She also takes advice from others very well whether it's family or friends seen in "Malediktator", "Heroes' Day" and other episodes. As Ladybug, Marinette retains many of her alter ego's characteristics, but she is much stronger. Her confidence and bravery come out more prominently. Her quick-thinking, resourcefulness, and wits are more obvious, especially when she is figuring out how to utilize her Lucky Charm. Marinette strives to rescue everyone, including those akumatized by Hawk Moth. No matter the difficulty of her tasks, she does everything in her power to set things right while keeping up with her everyday responsibilities, like designing something or working in the bakery. Like Cat Noir, Ladybug is clever with her words and occasionally enjoys making puns. She has a more serious side when fighting against Hawk Moth's villains, as opposed to Cat Noir's laid back and goofy personality. At times, she enjoys teasing him and others, while she can get exasperated, she handles joking calmly. Marinette as Ladybug, is more cautious and careful than Cat Noir sometimes needing to restrain or stop him from doing hasty acts seen in several episodes. According to Cat Noir, in "Volpina", Ladybug can be stubborn at times when she wasn't easily convinced that Adrien was safe even finding it irresistable. As her alter ego, Marinette strives to keep her personal and superhero lives separate to protect herself, the people she knows, or is close to. She is also great at giving advice to others when they need it. With her greater confidence, she aims to be honest with others in other ways, like her honesty with Cat Noir about not having romantic feelings for him. In "Mayura", she also acknowledges that good things come by doing good actions and that not all problems can be solved by wishing them away, especially at the expense of hurting the innocent. Powers and Abilities As Marinette Marinette has talent in fashion design as she is able to sketch ideas in a notebook after getting inspired by certain surroundings or topics, and sewing by hand or with a machine. Using computer software to create graphic designs is also an ability she possesses for creating things, such as albums covers. She wears her own creations like her little purse and also makes things for others, such as the bakery's logo, Adrien's scarf and Jagged Stone's glasses. Her skills in this field are exceptional for an amateur, such as when her pigeon-styled derby hat that she made was good enough to be recognized by the famous professional designer, Gabriel Agreste, despite the fact she had never made one before. Marinette is also very skilled at video games, easily beating Max Kanté at Ultimate Mecha Strike III and getting the highest score in the entire school. Marinette has high stamina, endurance, and agility, even in her civilian form, as displayed in "Timebreaker". Marinette can also run long distances without stopping, as seen in several episodes. She is also quite stealthy, as she frequently sneaks up on Adrien and other people without being noticed. As complemented by Adrien in "Despair Bear ", Marinette is an excellent dancer and baker. In "Riposte ", Marinette has good reflexes, being on par with Adrien despite fencing for the first time. In "Syren", she makes "magicroons" for Tikki containing all the power ups from Miraculous spellbook. Also in “Bakerix”, she knows both approaches, modern and traditional, on baking, as well as how to handle cooking facilities. As Ladybug Ladybug has much more enhanced skills; speed, agility and strength that she is almost invulnerable to physical damage. She has remarkable talent with wielding her yo-yo, like using it as a grappling hook, a rope to restrain others, a projectile, and even a shield if she spins it fast enough. After an evil akuma is released from its corrupted object, she can open her yo-yo, throw it to grab it, and remove the energy charged it with, releasing it as a normal butterfly. She is skilled in hand to hand combat when fighting villains or Cat Noir when he ends up being controlled by one. She can climb up surfaces without her yo-yo since in "Stormy Weather", "Zombizou" and "Frightningale". Her yo-yo can also work as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater like herself in "Reverser". Even out of "Aqua Mode", Marinette is a good swimmer. Her special power, Lucky Charm, helps her by summoning an object that she uses to achieve her objective, it often being to stop a villain. Though usually confused at first, her creativity and cleverness help enable her to perceive where the object can be used to help her achieve her goal, thinking up ideas and plans on her own. However, Lucky Charm drains her power and reverts her back to Marinette shortly afterward, so she has to use it wisely. Once the villain is dealt with, Ladybug can throw her Lucky Charm object into the air and use the Miraculous Ladybug, which will make it revert back to energy and fix all of the damage done since the villain was created. Aqua Form When accessing her aqua powers, Ladybug has the ability to breathe underwater and enhanced swimming capabilities. In and out of "Aqua Mode", the yo-yo can also work as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater like Lê Chiến Kim in "Syren", Ladybug herself in "Queen Wasp", "Reverser" and Otis Césaire in "Mayura". Ice Form When accessing her ice powers, Ladybug has the ability to move freely and quickly on the ice with her ice skates. Fire Form When accessing her fire powers, Ladybug has the ability to withstand fire and extremely hot temperatures. She can also fire up her Miraculous weapons for flaming strikes. Winged Form When accessing her wing powers, Ladybug has the ability to fly and soar through the air. Forest Form When accessing her forest powers, Ladybug has the ability to communicate with animal life and nature- augment her weapons. Lunar Form When accessing her lunar powers, Ladybug can fly at supersonic speeds and can also breathe in space. Lightning Form When accessing her lightning powers, Ladybug has the ability to move faster than light and conduct electricity. She can also electrify her weapons. Others Ladybug can access a whole bombard of powers, but has not yet. However, it is destined for her to use them in her near future.